Angkor
Angkor was a tribe from Survivor: Cambodia. The twist that expanded a new tribe meant the emergence of a powerful alliance. The Angkor Women dominated the tribes existence, voting out the minority members. When the tribes switched yet again, the Angkor Women had to lay low and not paint targets on their backs. This allowed the Angkor Women's Alliance to all make the merge and dominate. Their tribe colour was gold. Members Post-Expansion Members *Danny, apart of the majority alliance during Survivor: Guatemala but was blindsided by it early in the merge for his physical strength. *Ellody, who campaigned to vote out one of her alliance members during the early stages of Survivor: Samoa but ended up getting blindsided herself. *Erin, who was apart of the ill-fated Escameca Alliance during Survivor: Worlds Apart and was a target because of this. *Lacey from Survivor: Vanuatu who showed more allegiance to Louise than the whole of her alliance and was eliminated for relying on her too much. *Kitty, whose cheery and energetic personality was under appreciated by her tribe, making her the first boot of Survivor: Samoa. *Miles, a member of the strong Nagarote Alliance and finalist of Survivor: Worlds Apart but was deemed underwhelming strategically. Post-Dissolve Members *Carrie, almost guaranteed to make the Final Three during Survivor: Samoa but was voted out by the power couple when the outsider was voted out. *Derrick, apart of the switched Nagarote Alliance but was voted out at the start of the merge when he was made expendable during Survivor: Worlds Apart. *Jefra, who constantly switched her allegiances from the Fans Alliance to the Bikal Women's Alliance during Survivor: Caramoan. *Kitty *Lacey *Pierre, who was in a great position during Survivor: Borneo until the mutiny put an abrupt end to his game. *Tim, apart of the majority alliance during Survivor: Guatemala but was soon voted out once it split into smaller factions. Tribe History In a new twist in the game, the Angkor tribe was expanded from the original two on Day 11. The remaining eighteen castaways were split between Bayon, Ta Keo and the newly created Angkor tribes. The Angkor tribe consisted of original Bayon members Erin and Kitty and original Ta Keo members Ellody, Miles, Danny and Lacey. A new women's alliance formed between Miles, Lacey, Kitty and Ellody which left Erin and Danny on the bottom. Of the two challenges Angkor had together, they lost both. At the Day 12 Double Tribal Council, the four women banded together and they, along with Danny unanimously voted out Erin. When the tribe lost yet again, the women controlled the vote and sent home the only other member left not in their alliance, being Danny. Day 15 meant another switch in the game, where the Ta Keo tribe was dissolved. The remaining members were then switched in Angkor and Bayon. The new Angkor tribe consisted of original members Kitty and Lacey, original Ta Keo members Tim and Carrie and original Bayon members Jefra, Kitty, Pierre and Derrick. The original Angkor members kept their alliance with each other whilst Tim and Carrie had a close connection. This left Derrick, Pierre and Jefra on the outs, but with strength in numbers. In order to not be voted out, Lacey and Kitty formed a small friendship with Derrick, Jefra and Pierre whilst also not trying to stir up trouble and draw attention to themselves. When they did lose on Day 16, Tim and Carrie voted for Kitty who used a Hidden Immunity Idol. The original Angkor Women voted for Pierre but knew the majority of three, Derrick, Pierre and Jefra were sending home Tim. At tribal council, Tim was voted out which left the Angkor Women still in the game. After Angkor got a break by winning immunity, the remaining thirteen castaways made the merge. The Angkor Women's Alliance joined forces once again and controlled the votes for a good portion of the merge. It was until the men realised their plans did they slowly vote them all out. Ellody was the last original Angkor tribe member left in the game, lasting until the Final Four. Many argued that if she won the last challenge, Ellody would've won the game. Trivia *Angkor is the first tribe in Survivor to neither be a starting tribe nor a merged tribe. It would be followed by Ikabula from Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Category:Tribe Category:Cambodia Tribes